


A Change of Fortune

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Enter the Twenties [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam Carter is sitting in the drawing room when his butler tells him a man called North has called in need of help.





	A Change of Fortune

“Excuse me, sir!”

Major Adam Carter looked up.  He assumed Thompson had come into the drawing room to ask if he could light the lamp and pull the curtains.  Adam felt the growing darkness suited his mood, but knew he lacked the energy to insist he be left as he was.  “Yes, what is it, Thompson?”

“There’s a young man come to the door.  He says he knew you in the hospital and you’d told him if he needed anything to call by.  Can we give him some supper and let him sleep in the barn overnight?”

“Yes, go ahead.”  Adam waved an arm in dismissal, but then added, “Did he give you a name?”

“North, sir.”

“Oh!  On second thoughts, bring him to me.”

“He’s rather grubby, sir.”

“Never mind that.  You’d better light the lamps and pull the curtains as well.”

“Very good, sir.”

Once Thompson had left, Adam thought about Second Lieutenant North, who had been hospitalized with shrapnel wounds, but whose shell shock was by far the greater problem.  Once the nurses had learnt he was better when he had simple tasks to do, they had let him help around the ward.  He had spent a considerable amount of time with Adam, helping him and taking some of the strain away from the hard-pressed nurses.

There was a knock on the door and Thompson entered, bringing with him a young man who looked even thinner than when Adam had known him.

“Thank you, Thompson,” Adam said.  “That will be all.”

North looked at him and said, “I’m sorry, sir.  I hadn’t realised.  I wouldn’t have called if I’d known.”

Adam realised he was looking at the mourning band he was wearing.  “Don’t apologise.  I told you to contact me if you needed help, and by the state of you, you clearly do.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Have you not been able to get work?”

“I can get work, it’s just hard to keep it.”

“You still suffer from nightmares?”

“Yes.  And sometimes other things trigger me, and I start to shake.”

“So, you’re thought of as unreliable.”

North nodded.

Adam gave him a considered look.  “How would it be if I offered you a job?  Board and lodging plus five shillings a week to begin with.”

“What would be my duties, sir?”

“You would be on hand to assist me.  I need someone to push me around and help me with getting to bed and up in the morning.  I also need assistance to get in and out of the bath.  And my stump still needs dressing, although it is not as bad as when you helped me in hospital.  The doctor will be able to give you instructions.”

“I can do all that, sir.”

“In addition …” Adam saw North’s expression change, and the doubt return to his eyes.  He hastened to reassure the young man.  “My wife died six weeks ago.  My son is at school, but when he is home I would like to spend time doing things with him.  I would expect you to assist me.  What are you like at flying a kite?”

“Not very good, sir.  But I’m sure I can improve with practice.”

“Excellent!  So, will you take the job?”

“Yes, sir!  Thank you, sir!”

“In which case, could you ring the bell for me.”

When the butler returned, Adam said, “Thompson, I have employed Mr North to act as my assistant.  I am sure you, and the rest of the staff, will be delighted to learn he will be taking over providing the help which I now need.  I will no longer be forced to rely on you all for these tasks.”

“And Mr Vaughan, sir?”  Thompson’s expression showed the disdain he felt for Adam’s current valet.

“I shall send a message to the agency saying I no longer require his assistance.”

“Very good, sir.”

“Meanwhile, could you provide Mr North with some clean clothing and arrange for a bed to be made up for him in the small room close to mine.  He will also need a bath.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you.  North, once you are clean and changed return here so that you can help me get ready for dinner.”

“Yes, sir.”

Thompson left the room, indicating to North to follow him.  They walked along a corridor until Thompson opened the door to a small room.

“I’ll ask the maid to make up a bed for you,” he said.  “The bathroom’s along here.”

“Please don’t trouble her.  If she can just leave me the bedding, I’ll make the bed,” North said.

Thompson gave North a long look.  “Major Carter’s normally a good judge of character.  I reckon you’ll fit in all right.  And we’ll all be very glad not to have to assist the Major.  Don’t get me wrong, we’d all do anything for him, but he needs someone who is there to hand when he wants something, rather than having to cease whatever they’re doing to help.”

“What about Vaughan?”

“Vaughan was employed to help care for the Major after Mrs Carter’s death.  She’d done a lot for him, and now he needs someone who can help with his care.  Vaughan came from an agency, highly recommended.  He’d begun training as a doctor but dropped out.  He didn’t see himself as a servant and expected to be treated as of equal status to Major Carter.”

“Why isn’t he here now?”

“He doesn’t work early mornings or evenings, so the Major has had to wait for him to arrive before he can get up, and the groom and I have been taking it in turns to help the Major to bed, since it wasn’t appropriate for the maids to be helping.  So you can understand why I’m so happy you’re here.”

Thompson handed North some clean clothing which he took out of a cupboard.  “This should do you for the moment.  We can get Aggie to make some alterations in the next day or two.”  He looked at North and added, “You okay?”

“Yes.  I just hope I can do everything the Major needs of me.”

“You’ll be fine.  And we’ll all still be around to help out if necessary.  It’s just it now won’t be necessary all of the time.  Anyway, bathroom’s here.  There’s a towel underneath the clothes.  Can you find your way back to the drawing room?”

“Yes, thank you.  And thank you for all your help.”

Thompson nodded and shut the bathroom door.  North ran a bath and stepped into it.  The water wasn’t deep, but it was hot, and he washed quickly.  He never spent long in the bath, but at least this time he had the excuse that Major Carter would be waiting for him.  He climbed back out, dried himself on the towel, enjoying the luxury of a thicker towel than he was used to, and dressed.

Then, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he left the bathroom and headed back to find Major Carter and begin his new job.

 


End file.
